CrissColfer Tour Fun
by Ghoust Writter
Summary: CrissColfer oneshot, friendship then more...


Darren and Chris were friends, more like best friends. Although Darren was scrutinized for being a straight guy playing a gay role; worsening the hate by hanging out with his "boyfriend" on the show. Darren, even though he didn't want to be so distant from his friend he had to, PR and blogs made him want- no need, not to be seen in public with Chris. They still had parties that they could socialize at, as long as there weren't any cameras. All was fine until the Glee concert tour. That tour, multiple countries, many cities, ending in Dublin, Ireland. Darren and Chris were well-known in the cast, always hanging out. So when it came to sharing rooms, they roomed together. Easy as pie right? No, not after the first night in Sacramento; when they first had the joy of rooming together. There was only one bed, Darren's eyes widened when he realized what would have to happen, he wasn't against gays in anyway, he even had a few experiences in college, but he didn't want to sleep in the same bed as Chris. But best friends right, no harm no foul. They ended up passing out, on opposite sides of the king sized bed, Darren snoring in blissful sleep.

Chris' POV:

I woke up, rubbed my eyes and glanced at the clock on the night stand across from me. Seven in the fucking morning. I can never go back to sleep. Darren turns beside me, my eyes glance down his body, he's hard. The dim light from the muted TV gave me enough light to see through the slit in his boxers and the pink head of his cock, my friends penis. I shook my head, I can't do this. Apparently my body doesn't feel the same, fuck I'm starting to get hard. Curse Darren's long, thick- no, no more. I tried to get out of bed, the bed sways back and forth causing Darren to stir and wake up. Shit. He's going to know, fuck, fuck.

Darren's POV:

I woke up, I was having a good dream, great to be exact. Mia and I were- wait, am I hard? Fuck. Is that Chris; okay, yes it is. I knew this wasn't going to be good. I resist the urge to relieve myself and clear my throat, causing Chris to look over at me. I try to make out his expression, nope, can't tell. "Chris?" my voice barely audible, repeating myself slightly louder, "Chris?"

Chris' POV:

Darren looked so scared, the whites of his eyes showing greatly, "Yes Darren?" He looked shaken as he sat up, throwing the pillow he had his head on over his very noticeable and known hard-on. Darren spoke softly, "I-I'm sorry. Pl-please don't-" I couldn't stand the pain in his voice anymore, "Dare, its normal. At an uncomfortable time, but normal." I could hear the relief in his voice as he spoke louder than before, "I'm going to excuse myself to the bathroom." He scurried into the bathroom.

It wasn't the first or only time it happened; it became more normal by the half-way mark of the tour, in DC. Darren was his bubbly self and repeatedly reminded Chris that _his_ initials were DC, like _he_ was the capital. Chris usually played it off with a joke, until he brought it up one morning when he again had a boner. He was fixing coffee when he asked, "Chris would you like the D from DC in DC?" Chris blushed, "Is that an offer Darren?" Chris thought he had gone too far until he felt hands on his ass, Darren was practically grinding against his ass, a few moans later Chris was being lead to the bed. Chris was shocked and asked, "Darren, are you sure? I don't want to do this just as a friendly fuck." Darren stopped the grinding as he looked into Chris' eyes, "O-Okay Chris. Would you like to go out for dinner tonight?" Chris answered with a nod of his head. Darren got off of Chris, apologizing and finishing the coffee.

Chris and Darren fought for alone time in the hectic schedule of theirs, they snuck breakfast, lunch and late dinner together for the majority of days. In Manchester they agreed on the term, "Boyfriends" even though Darren and Mia were on and off, it was a mutual term.

In Dublin; Darren and Chris were on stage, in front of thousands of people and most likely hundreds of cameras. Darren planted a kiss onto Chris' face, unscripted and hot. Chris had to resist the urge to hold Darren's face close and keep him there. Chris had to go the rest of the night on stage with a half-hard cock.

The last night of sleeping in the same hotel room on the same bed, they made love.

When they got to the room they stripped, Darren's cock; hard and flush against his toned stomach. Chris stripped and grabbed through his luggage thankful he thought of bringing lube. No condoms, Darren doesn't anything though. Darren was going to bottom, it is his first experience. Chris generously coats his fingers in lube, inserting a finger Darren hissed; the cold lube and tight heat of his ass not mixing together well. Soon Darren was bucking against Chris' finger and was begging for more. The process continued until Chris could comfortably fit 3 fingers into Darren's hole. Chris put some of the cool lube onto his cock, then lined himself up to Darren's hole, gaping and Darren was begging to be filled. Chris went in slowly, not wanting to cause Darren too much discomfort because in the end it's supposed to be a pleasurable and intimate experience. Chris bottomed out into Darren, balls hitting Darren's ass. Minutes later Darren said that he could move. Chris began to thrust slowly. They both moaned, Chris apparently hit Darren's prostate because he let out a shrill of pleasure. Chris quickened the pace, making sure to repeatedly hit Darren's prostate and soon enough Chris came inside of Darren. Chris wrapped a hand around Darren's leaking dick, after a few short tugs Darren came all over his stomach. They laid down, Chris wrapping himself around the smaller man and drifted off into sleep. The beginning of the relationship they have now.


End file.
